


Kiss and Make Up

by snowandlilacs



Series: QroWin Week 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandlilacs/pseuds/snowandlilacs
Summary: After the mess they made in Beacon's courtyard, at the end of the day Winter and Qrow get a few moments to speak.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for qrowin week, and day one's prompt is "Reunion."

Between all the ups and downs—and there were certainly quite a few downs—Winter never thought that she would be goaded into a fight in Beacon’s courtyard with the one person who knew how to get under her skin. He had been missing for weeks with no notice, no attempts at communication, and yet there he was.

_Drunk._

To say that she was annoyed was an understatement. Even more so when he got her kicked out of the meeting she was meant to be present for when he was very much _not_ invited. She wanted to punch him in the face but managed to simply glare as she walked by. It was a practice in patience, but Winter would be lying if she didn’t admit to screaming in frustration once she was out of earshot on the elevator.

With her afternoon freed up, Winter was able to spend some time with her sister, while trying to impart lessons that would serve Weiss in the near future. If Weiss wanted to grow as a person, she needed to get out of their father’s shadow just as Winter did. Then again, Winter had to question if her own choices in life were wise as she found herself frowning at a familiar figure outside of her airship after her required chat with the General for her actions earlier that day. 

“What are you doing here, Qrow?”

She was immediately irritated by his bad posture and the cocky smirk that he threw her way. As if that was worth any sort of answer.

“Your crew wouldn’t let me on board.”

“Then they are doing their job. _Good._ ”

Winter wouldn’t admit that she was amused by the frown that immediately crossed his face. At least she was able to cause him some annoyance in return. After the day she had, it was worth it to get a little revenge.

“Is that any way to say you missed me?” he asked.

She scowled at him and continued her way onto the ship. It was with mild irritation that she realized he was trying to follow her, but much to Winter’s enjoyment two soldiers aimed their weapons at the unauthorized intruder. 

“Hey now. Don’t get trigger happy. Hey! Ice Queen, call off your mutts.”

A roll of her eyes and a brief nod was all she had to do to get them to stand down. However, Winter continued on through her ship as if she wasn’t being shadowed by a nuisance.

“Silent treatment, huh? Let me guess, ol’ Jimmy gave you trouble for you causing a ruckus earlier?”

_“Me?!”_

Winter turned on him, glaring at his comment, but it seemed a reaction was all he was trying to get out of her if the smirk on his face was any indication. With a frustrated huff, she stormed down the hall of her ship, annoyed that he was still following.

“Come on, Ice Queen, you know you missed me.”

She offered nothing but silence.

“Ice Queen. _Winter._ ”

The nickname he seemed to find amusement in using was not one that she particularly enjoyed, so it wasn’t until he bothered to use her name that she gave him any further acknowledgment. Even then, however, she was silent while frowning at him.

“Are you mad at me?”

“That is the _stupidest_ question you could have asked. Not only did you destroy Atlas Military property, but you instigated a confrontation that resulted in disciplinary action against me for being goaded into taking part in your foolishness. And furthermore, you got me kicked out of a meeting that I was supposed to be present for that you were _not_ as no one heard from you in weeks!”

Winter glared at him and waited for the next stupid comment that she felt was inevitable. That or for an apology, but the look on his face made it clear he wasn’t the least bit sorry. As she waited for a reply, the silence grated on her nerves until she huffed and turned away to finish her preparations to leave.

"Alright, you're mad. Noted."

“Get out of here. I have been ordered to return to Atlas.”

“Winter.”

She ignored him and kept walking; however, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. Winter was quick to twist it free and hook her leg around Qrow’s to trip him and knock him to the floor in retaliation. Apparently he hadn’t expected her to react in such a way.

“Get up and get out.”

“Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?”

Winter scoffed. “You’re the one who disappeared and picked a fight while drunk in public. I’m not happy with you at the moment.”

“Winter.”

A less than amused look was directed at him, and she watched as he reached out to take her hand. Winter was skeptical, and she knew that he was just trying to get on her good side, but she allowed the contact. With that small permission she gave, he took it and ran with it. She felt herself being pulled closer. A frown stayed firmly in place to remind Qrow that he was still in trouble with her. He wasn’t supposed to be forgiven so easily over something like this. 

“I’m sorry.”

Winter rolled her eyes. 

“You’re sorry? And you think that makes up for all the trouble you have caused?”

“Based on that reaction, no, but it’s a start, right? Besides, you can be mad at me all you want right now, but you can’t stay mad forever.”

“You want to bet on that, Branwen?”

Getting the frown out of him was a small—albeit hollow—victory. She was still mad at him, that she would not deny, and while reuniting when he was drunk and picking a fight was far from ideal, it was good to see that he was still alive and in one piece. 

“I get it. You’re mad, but—”

Was it really worth all the trouble to keep being annoyed with him? For now, Winter believed it was. Forgiving him so easily was not in her nature. She often held a grudge for longer than she should, and her temper was certainly nothing easy to put up with either. Even so, he knew what he was getting into when they started this relationship.

Then again, so did she.

Winter sighed and gave a small nod. 

“It is a start.”

Qrow immediately grinned at her words. 

“Knew you loved me.”

“That is enough,” she said while pulling away. “I still am on orders to return to Atlas as soon as possible. You are hindering that process.”

Not that she expected him to care much about what her orders were or making things convenient, but Winter was willing to forcibly remove him from her airship if need be. 

“Kiss me.”

“What?!”

Qrow’s grin only grew at her exclamation. How she wished she could have a way to get under his skin as easily in return.

“Just give me a kiss goodbye.”

Winter rolled her eyes again. It was a rather childish request, and one she had half a mind to refuse if only because she was still annoyed with him and his earlier actions in Beacon’s courtyard. However, there was no guarantee that either of them would be seeing each other again any time soon.

She could forgive him enough for a brief parting gift.

Reaching for his shirt, Winter pulled Qrow close and gave him a quick peck on the lips before starting to pull away, only to be stopped. 

“I gave you your kiss.”

“Yeah, but I have to kiss you goodbye, too.”

On one hand Winter felt that Qrow was being absolutely ridiculous. On the other she couldn’t help but find him frustratingly endearing. Not that she was given much time to ponder that thought as he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. While it wasn’t as quick as the one that she gave him, it was still brief. She hated how it left her wanting more, but she was a professional and both of them had other duties to attend to.

“Stay safe,” he told her quietly.

“You, too.”


End file.
